For the Love of a Son
by RascalFlattsS
Summary: An unsub wants William Reid to steal important information from his company. When he refuses, the unsub goes after Reid for leverage. Reid Whumpage! Hotch/Reid father/son. NOT SLASH.
1. Chapter 1

For the Love of a Son

By RascalFlattsS

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds.

Summary: An unsub wants William Reid to steal important information from his company. When he refuses, the unsub goes after Reid for leverage. Reid Whumpage! Hotch/Reid father/son. NOT SLASH.

My first Criminal Minds story. Hopefully you guys like it.

_Las Vegas, Nevada _

_

* * *

_

William Reid fell to the ground. "What do you want?"

"You know what I want," said the man. "You have access to the information I need. You're going to get it for me."

"The hell I am!" shouted William.

"I think you will," said the man.

"Or what?" snarled William. "You'll kill me?"

"Oh no," said the man. "That won't be necessary. We'll just have to find another way to convince you to get those files." He smiled. "How's your son?"

William paled. "You stay away from him! He has nothing to do with this!"

"You brought him into this," said the man. "One last chance. Will you help me?"

"I can't," said William.

"Fine," said the man. "Have it your way." He closed the door.

"Wait! What are you going to do?" asked William. "What are you going to do?"

* * *

"What do you want to do, Boss?" he asked.

The Boss turned and smiled. "I think it's time we figure out where Dr. Spencer Reid and the rest of the BAU is working."

* * *

_Bullhead City, Arizona_

Agent Aaron "Hotch" Hotchner rubbed his hand over his face. He walked out of the office building towards the car with Dr. Spencer Reid on his tail. He walked over to their black SUV. He walked over to the driver's side. He slammed his hand down on the roof, startling Reid.

"Damn it!" cursed Hotch. "Another dead end!" He looked over the roof, "A whole day wasted!"

Reid nodded, "It will be okay, Hotch."

Hotch shook his head, "No, no it won't! Those girls only have a few days left, if the unsub sticks to his pattern. And we just wasted a whole day driving three hundred miles!"

"Actually, we only drove 254 miles," interpreted Reid.

Hotch shot him a glare across the car, "Not helping!" he snapped. Reid sighed and lowered his head. Hotch sighed inwardly, mentally cursing himself for his stupidity. He shouldn't have snapped at Reid.

"Reid, I'm sorry," said Hotch softly, "I shouldn't have snapped at you. You've been a huge help today."

Reid smiled, "Thanks."

"What do you said we head back to Phoenix?" said Hotch. He opened the driver's door and got in the car. Reid followed and got in the car.

"Sounds good," said Reid. He paused for a moment. "Hey Hotch?"

"Yeah Reid?" asked Hotch.

"Do you think that maybe we could grab a bite to eat?" asked Reid. "I'm starving."

Hotch looked at the clock and saw that it was 8:30 at night. He heard his own stomach growl and realized he hadn't had anything to eat since three o'clock that afternoon.

"Sure," said Hotch. He started the car and headed down the highway. "Where do you want go?"

Reid thought for a moment, "I think I saw a small diner in town."

"Sounds good," said Hotch.

* * *

Hotch pulled into the diner parking lot. He and Reid got out of the car and walked into the diner.

"Where do you want to sit?" asked Hotch.

Reid shrugged. "Wherever." He looked around. "A booth is fine."

Hotch nodded and walked over to a booth. He sat on one side while Reid slide into the other side.

The waitress walked over to their table and handed them each a menu. "Can I get you boys anything to drink?"

"A cup of coffee for me," said Reid.

The waitress raised her eyebrow, "You don't look old enough to be drinking coffee son."

Hotch burst out laughing. Reid frowned, "I'm twenty-seven!" he said adamantly.

The waitress nodded but didn't say anything else.

"A cup of coffee for me as well," said Hotch. The waitress nodded and left. The moment she walked away, Hotch started laughing again.

"That's not funny!" snapped Reid.

"Yes it is," said Hotch. He smiled, "Don't worry about it Reid."

"I'm not," said Reid. He sighed. "It's just annoying. It feels like no matter how old I get, people still see me as kid."

"A very smart kid," said Hotch, smiling. Reid smiled too.

The waitress walked back over with two coffee cups and a coffee pot. She set coffee cups down and started pouring coffee. "Did you boys decide what you want?"

"I'd like a burger and fries," said Reid.

"That sounds good," said Hotch. "I'll have the same."

The waitress nodded and took the menus. She walked away as Hotch's cell phone started to ring. Hotch grabbed the phone and looked at the caller ID.

"Morgan," he said to Reid. Reid set his coffee cup down and leaned forward to listen. Hotch hit the speaker button on his phone so Reid could hear as well.

"Hotch."

"_Hotch, it's Morgan," _came Morgan's voice. "_How are things going? Any new leads?" _

Hotch shook his head, "No. Turned out to be a dead end."

"_Are you and Reid on your way back?" _asked Morgan.

"We stopped at a diner," said Hotch, "to grab a quick bit to eat and then we'll be on our way to Phoenix."

"_Okay," _said Morgan, "_Sounds good. If it gets too late, find a nice motel, okay Hotch?" _

"I'll be fine," said Hotch. "I've got Reid to keep me awake."

"Oh goody," said Reid. "Does this mean you'll let me drive?"

"No," said Hotch. He turned back to the phone. "See you in the morning."

"_Good night," _said Morgan. Hotch hung up the phone.

"It might be a good idea," said Reid, "to find a motel for the night and start fresh in the morning."

Hotch shook his head. "Nah, it will be fine."

"You sure?" asked Reid. "It's a long drive back."

"Well, that's what the giant cups of coffee are for," said Hotch as he grabbed the coffee pot and poured more coffee into Reid's cup before adding more into his own.

"Can I pick the music?" asked Reid.

Hotch laughed, "Sure kid. Why not?"

"Don't call me a kid," said Reid.

Hotch just laughed more and just shook his head. The waitress walked back over and set down two plates.

"Enjoy," said the waitress.

Hotch picked up his burger and took a bite. "This is the best burger I have ever had!"

* * *

An half an hour later, Hotch and Reid were walking out of the diner towards their car.

"Hotch, _please _let me drive."

"No Reid."

"C'mon Hotch. _Please." _

"_No _Reid," said Hotch with finality. He walked over to the driver's side door.

"C'mon Hotch," protested Reid. "You drove the whole way here and now you want to drive the whole way back? In the dark? At least let me drive part of the way so you can get some sleep."

Hotch was about to answer when he spotted movement behind Reid.

"Reid-" Hotch started but was cut off when a large man suddenly grabbed Reid from behind. Reid gasped out in surprise and stumbled from being grabbed backwards.

Hotch was around the car in a second, with his gun drawn. "FBI! Let him go!"

Reid struggled, trying to loosen the grip around his neck but it was no use. The other man was much larger than Reid and had him in a chokehold. Reid gasped as he struggled to breathe.

"Stop struggling!" shouted the man. Using his free hand, he pulled Reid's gun from his holster. He held the gun against Reid's temple. Reid immediately stopped struggling.

"Let him go!" shouted Hotch. His gun was steady but his heart has threatening to pound out of his chest.

"I'm afraid we can't do that."

Hotch turned and saw three men walk out from behind the other man, also pointing guns at Hotch.

"You're surrounded, Agent," said the one man. Even in the dark, Hotch could clearly see he was the leader. "Put your weapon down and nobody gets hurt."

"Let him go!" snarled Hotch, who made no move to lower his weapon.

"I told you, Agent, I can't do that," he replied. "I'm afraid we need Dr. Reid for a little project of ours."

Hotch felt his heart stop. He tightened his grip on his gun, "No. No, I won't let you take him."

"I'm afraid that's not an option," said the man. "We just need to borrow Dr. Reid for a little bit, I promise. If everything goes well, he'll be returned to you unharmed."

"No," said Hotch, shaking his head. "No. You cannot have him."

"You're surrounded, Agent," reminded the man, "and outgunned. So lower your weapon. NOW!"

"Hotch, _please,_" begged Reid. Hotch was taken aback. He hadn't seen Reid beg since he was kidnapped by Tobias Hankel. "Please just do what they tell you. _Please." _

Hotch nodded. He lowered his gun to his side.

"Very good, Agent," said the man. "Now set your gun on the ground and kick it over to me."

Hotch sighed. He set his gun on the ground and kicked it over to the man. The leader picked up the gun and pocketed it.

"You'll get this back," he said, "once we're done. Now, _Hotch _is it?" Hotch snarled as the man called him by his nickname. "Get on the ground with your hands behind your back." Hotch made no move to do as he was told. The leader stepped forward until he was only a few inches away from Hotch. Their noses were almost touching.

"Do what you're told _Hotch," _whispered the man, "I would hate to have to kill your little friend here."

The mention of Reid made his blood boil. "I swear to God," snarled Hotch, in his most threatening voice, "if you harm a single hair on his head, I will hunt you down and _kill_ you."

"Then if you want your previous Dr. Reid to come through this little adventure unscathed," snarled the man, "then I suggest you stay the hell out of my way, Hotch."

Hotch saw the punch coming but he was not able to get out of the way fast enough. He felt the punch hit him square in the jaw. His vision spin and he fell to the ground. Before he could get up, there were several quick kicks to his rib cage and he collapse back onto the ground, gasping in pain.

After a moment, the kicking stopped. Hotch lifted his head and was horrified by what he saw. Reid was being dragged away. Reid was struggling as best he could but the leader grabbed Hotch's gun and struck Reid across the head. Hotch watched in horror as Reid went slacked. The men tossed him into the back of the van.

Hotch struggled to get up but gasped from the pain in his head and chest and fell back to the ground.

"Reid-" he mumbled as he fell back to the ground, slipping into unconscious.

* * *

I apologize. I don't know how old Reid is suppose to be, so I made a best guess.

Please, please, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

For the Love of a Son

By RascalFlattsS

Disclaimer: Still do not own.

Sorry it has taken so long to update this story. Stupid writers block. But I finally overcame it and the next chapter is done! Thank you so much for your patience!

Hopefully the writer's block has gone south for the winter

* * *

"Sir? Sir! Are you okay?"

Hotch groaned. His eyes opened slowly as the pain in his head intensified. He was laying face down on the asphalt. He looked up and saw the waitress from the diner, bending over him, shaking his shoulder.

The waitress helped him sit up and lean back against the SUV.

"I'd call 911," said the waitress. "They should be here any minute."

"Reid?" Hotch asked. He held his hand to his head, looking around for Reid.

"Reid?" repeated the waitress confused.

"The young man I came in with," said Hotch. "Is he here? Have you seen him?"

"Your friend?" asked the waitress. Hotch nodded. "I haven't seen him."

Hotch's heart fell. He knew that there was a small chance that Reid was still there, but he had to be sure.

Hotch made a move to stand up.

"What are you doing?" asked the waitress. "You need to stay sitting!"

"No," groaned Hotch, "I have to find him."

"What are you talking about?" asked the waitress.

"My friend," said Hotch, softly. "They took him." Hotch took a deep breath. "And I have to find him."

* * *

Reid groaned. His head was killing him. He rolled over to his side.

"_Finally. _It's about time you woke up. I was beginning to think we'd killed you or something."

Reid opened his eyes. He found himself lying on the floor in the back of a van. His hands were tied behind his back. The leader was sitting in the passenger seat while his henchman drove.

Reid sat up. "What do you want?" he asked, trying not to keep the fear out of his voice.

"I already have what I want," said the man. "You."

"If you think that kidnapping me is going to get you want you want," said Reid, "you're clearly mistaken."

"Is that right?" asked the man.

"Yes," said Reid, "The FBI doesn't negotiate."

"Who said anything about the FBI?" asked the man. "I don't give a rat's ass about the FBI!"

"Then what do you want?" asked Reid.

The man smiled, "I already told you. I need your help with a little project. When it's done and everything goes well, I'll drop you off at home safe and sound."

"I won't help you," said Reid angrily.

The man laughed. "I don't need your help, Dr. Reid."

"Then why—"

"Kidnap you?" asked the man. "Why ruin the surprise? You'll find out soon enough."

* * *

Hotch sat impatiently in the back of the ambulance, trying to fight off the annoying paramedic.

"I told you, I'm fine," Hotch said.

"Sir," said the paramedic, "You were unconscious. You could have a serious brain injury. You need to go to a hospital."

"I need to go to find Reid," insisted Hotch. "I am fine."

"But sir—"

"I don't have time for this," said Hotch. He stepped out the ambulance and walked past the paramedic.

"Agent Hotchner!" Hotch turned and saw the Police Chief-a man named Keller-came running up to Hotch.

"Any news?" asked Hotch.

Keller shook his head. "We've got road blocks up on every road within 20 miles. So far nothing."

Hotch sighed. He rubbed a hand over his face.

"Don't worry," said Keller. "We'll find your agent. Why don't you go to the hospital and get checked out?"

"I'm fine," said Hotch. He turned and walked over to his car.

"Where are you going?" asked Keller.

"Where do you think?" asked Hotch. "I am going to go find my agent!"

* * *

Rossi sat at the table, staring at the folder seeing the words in front of him but not really processing them. Morgan, Prentiss and JJ were sitting at the table next to him, going through the same information, trying to find a break in the case.

The silence was broken by the sound of Rossi's cell phone ringing. Rossi grabbed his phone and answered it.

"Rossi."

"_Dave, it's Hotch."_

Rossi paused for a moment. He could hear the stress and tension in Hotch's voice. "Everything okay?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"_No," _said Hotch. _"Reid's gone."_

"Gone?" said Rossi. Whatever he was expected this wasn't it. The other team members looked up at him with a puzzled expression. "What do you mean 'gone'?"

"_It was a four man team," _said Hotch. "_They ambushed us at this diner we stopped us. I'd tried to stop them but—"_

Rossi could hear the pain in his voice. He knew Hotch was closer to Reid than the others. Reid's younger age, vulnerability and innocence brought out a fatherly protectiveness in the older agent; Reid reminded him of Jack.

"Hotch, it's not your fault," said Rossi.

There was a long pause. For a moment, Rossi thought that the connection had been dropped. "_I'll find him." _

"We're on our way," said Rossi.

"_No," _said Hotch, "_You guys stay there; help Maxwell find the unsub. I'll find Reid."_

"Now, wait a moment—" started Rossi.

"_You can do more there," _finished Hotch. _"Find the unsub and save those girls. I'll find Reid."_

"But—" said Rossi.

"_I will find him," _said Hotch. "_I promise you Dave, I _WILL _find him."_

With that, the call end.

Rossi turned to Morgan, JJ and Prentiss. The three looked at him.

"Is everything okay?" asked JJ.

Rossi shook his head, "Reid's been kidnapped."

"WHAT?" said Morgan. "How? What happened?"

"Hotch said they jumped them," said Rossi.

"Is Hotch okay?" asked Prentiss.

"We need to go," said Morgan. He started grabbing folders when Rossi stopped him.

"Hotch wants to stay here and work on this case," said Rossi.

"Is he insane?" yelled Morgan. "How can we stay here when Reid is in danger?"

"Have you heard the metaphor of a mother bear?" asked Rossi calmly.

Morgan looked puzzled, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Have you heard the metaphor?" Rossi repeated.

The three other agents nodded.

"You don't get in between a mother bear and her cub," said Rossi. "And right now, Hotch is like a mother bear." He paused, "Trust me when I say this; Hotch is going to find Reid and God help anyone who gets in his way."

* * *

Let me know what you think! I love reviews!


End file.
